The Rivals Meet Again
by Cazza890
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER. Its after worlds and Beca gets a shock when the new client at the LA recording studio is the beautiful blonde German woman Kommissar. Can they move past their previous relations? And will Beca finally figure out why the German has her constantly flustered? Please review! I am new to writing.
1. Chapter 1 A new project

Ouch" Beca Mitchell whined as she sits up in her bed. "Oh my god what the hell did I do last night", rubbing her head she feels a large lump. She tries hard to think back to the night before but her the ache in her head intensified. She groaned thinking about the day ahead being accompanied by this headache. She then slowly hops out of bed and into the shower shortly after pressing play on her ipod dock. Beca has always loved listening to music when she showered. It always helped her have a good start to the day. She sang along, got dressed and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Chloe" Beca says with a groan. Chloe turns around, smiling slightly though with some concern for Beca "Becs how are you feeling this morning?". "Ahhh Chlo, not great. I always tell myself I will never drink again but I always seem to go back on that promise!" She grabbed a breakfast replacement meal from the fridge and skulled it after reaching into the freezer to grab a bag of peas for the unsightly lump on her head.

"Aww Beca, I just save myself the bother. I know I could never stick by that" Chloe said throwing her head back while laughing until she sits down on the couch suddenly distracted by the TV.

Beca always thought she would one day get over her best friends weirdness. But she hasn't and suddenly accepts the fact that she never will. Its been 6 months since the World A Capella Championships. They had graduated and then moved to LA after Beca got an internship at a highly prestigious record producing company. Her old boss had lined it up for her after recognising her talent when working with her and Emily on "Flashlight" which is now topping world charts. And Chloe followed her after she had been given a job teaching Russian children to dance hip-hop. After worlds she had no idea what she was going to do, but because of her extensive knowledge on Russian literature (after the numerous times she had purposefully failed the class in college so she could remain at Barden University and perform with the Bellas) she thought to put it to good use and that she did.

Beca rested her thoughts on the Bellas, looking over at the photo on mantle of them just after they had won worlds at the after party... She missed the Bellas and thought to group message them. She took out her phone and noticed her head ache had almost diminished.

*** Dudes, what have you all got going on? Including you Emily, how are the Baby Bellas coming on?***

She thought to wait for a reply but when she looked down at the time on her phone, realised she had spent too much of the short morning thinking and would be late for work if she didn't leave soon. She sarcastically told herself how it was unlike her. She grabbed her bag after putting the peas back in the fridge and headed down to the underground car park of their building. Getting in her car, she drove to work sighing as she could still feel the faint thumping of the lump on her head. What has she hit it on anyway? She wish she had taken some panadol, this would be a long day without it.

But what she didn't know was even if she took panadol and got rid of her headache, she would still have a very, very long day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, bros and hoes, sheilas and not so sheilas..."

Beca mentally rolled her eyes at her new boss. She knew he was very well respected but she had definitely decided he was one of those people who tried really hard to be funny, but really never really succeeded.

"What are we doing here? We have so much to do, I am handing off clients to all of you who are experienced long term interns but I am also turning artists away left right and centre. I cant keep this up. This is why I have decided to give out some projects to some of the new interns under my watchful eye and I need the more experienced people to be of helping hand when you are asked okay?"

Beca suddenly sat up straighter, she was very excited to hear this news though it made her nervous. She hadn't had a project of her own and only assisted others and hung around learning as much as she could. She had met some pretty cool artists so far and was excited to know that she would have a huge hand in the upcoming project of her own.

"I will be by each of your desks this morning to give you some numbers and to set up meeting times for new artists, thanks. Get back to work"

Beca tried hard to hide her excitement as she walked to her desk. She took in a large breath and played with a ring on her finger that Chloe has given had given her after she had broken up with Jesse and threw the one he gave her away. Jesse and herself had broken up after worlds, she didn't know exactly why until she walked in on Jesse and another girl in bed when she went to give his key back. Her heart was broken but only days later, she found herself feeling much happier and less stressed without him in her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her boss walked in to the room that she shared with two other keen interns. He started with Bryce, the young man closest to the door, pulling a chair up to chat with him about his project.

Beca thoughts went wild when she started to think about the kind of artist she will be working with and running through the mental list of huge names she has wanted to work with since she was a young teen, even though it was unlikely for the artist to be any of them

Her boss came over and sat down at the desk with Beca. He looks at her simply and says "I've saved the best for you Reggie"

Reggie had been a nick name she had accumulated at the last recording studio that people seemed to call her in the music industry.

With that, Becas heart leaps. This could actually be someone famous, someone important.

"I think you would love her, she's done allot of similar work to you in regards to A Capella and group work, but she's ready to take it solo. She has a lovely voice and I think you two would make a great team. In fact I know you will. She is coming in this afternoon, be sure to have a read of her profile before then" with that he dropped a file on Becas desk and walked away.

Beca was so excited she could barely think, picking up the file she flipped through the file quickly but not taking anything in- she took a breath and started again.

The file read "Confidential"

And the first page read

"Luisa Kommissar"

AKA Kommissar.

Feeling stunned she looked twice an as sure enough, underneath there was a picture of the blonde German Goddess that had been her rival at the worlds.

No no no! She thought to herself. This couldn't be happening! She stood up and marched herself towards her bosses office. But she stopped herself at the door. She couldn't refuse this project as it would seem like she wasn't professional. She stomped back into the office she shares with the other interns.

"Damn it damn it" cursing under her breath. She stared at the photo, trying to scowl but she started to feel the rush of blood come to her cheeks. She was blushing. She couldn't believe what she was feeling? She told herself that it was a while ago and there was no competition and wont be as intimidated by her and she would be ready to meet with Luisa this afternoon.

She had always wondered what her actual name was, and now she knew.

With that she set of to lunch without reading the file knowing enough about the German already.

After her lunch break, Beca sat at her desk with her laptop open. She felt nervous, her belly was flip flopping all over the place. But her stomach then dropped as she heard her boss come through the door again, your appointments here, are you ready?

Beca nodded and tried to wrangle a smile to her lips but dreaded walking into the meeting room while he eyes were cast on the floor and hands in the pockets of the black jeans she was wearing.

"Luisa, this is Reggie, also known as Beca.. a talented intern we have that you will be working with" her boss introduced her obviously not knowing the two had met.

"Kliene maus, it is nice to meet your aquaintance" offering her hand. Beca took the hand and shook it, annoyed that the tall blonde had called her a little mouse again. Luisa smirked slightly and Beca blushed. "Well then..." he said slowly looking between the two and obviously confused "I will let you two become aquainted, and if you need any help just let me know" and with that he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, look I know this is awkward.. I will go back and ask Henry to assign you to someone else because..." "Beca" Luisa interrupted her.

Beca looked into the eyes of the blonde woman standing before her.

"I have much id like to discuss with you. While I am surprised to see you standing here, we are now in a professional position yes? And I can trust that you will not let our previous relations, how do you say? Get the better of you?" Luisa said smiling cheekily.

Beca sat down with her mouth wide open, she felt the heat rise within her body and could barely form words. She was so damn attractive. How could this be happening to her? Again?

"Uhh, the.. uh.. " Beca spluttered

"Lost for words are you?" She says as she put they finger and thumb up to Becas chin. Beca choked as she tried to swallow down whatever she was feeling.

"Now sit, I'd like to tell you about what my vision is"

Louisa chatted away and even though Beca was mostly listening, she just awed at her the whole time. Beca stared at her moving lips with blood red lipstick that looked good to kiss, wait? What? She pulled herself out of the trance she was in and tried to focus on her words.

"So I was hoping that we could move away from the harsher side of music and branch into some lighter music?" Luisa then stopped and looked at the tiny little girl marvelling in the fact that the Bella was still a mess around her.

"Now I would like to know what you think about this, I will give you a few days and come back to see you and hope you have pulled yourself together and will stop staring at my lips?" Luisa smiled and then gave her red lips a lick and winked.

She got up and left.

Beca was dumbfounded that she barely said a word the entire time. She had hoped that because they weren't rivals anymore, Luisa would have toned down the seductive insults. And she wouldn't feel so intimidated. But that wasn't so. Something tells her that this project would be harder than she thought. And not because of the strange change in her choice of music.

Beca packed up and left the studio after giving Henry her boss, the thumbs up.

She had to tell the Bellas about this. She thought she she drove home.


	2. Chapter 2 Messenger

Beca stops for a coffee at Pronto, her favorite café. She sits down, aiming to relax when she realises that she forgot she she asked the other Bellas how they were. She opens up messenger and clicks on their group chat. There were some replies to her first message this morning.

Emily- Hey Beca, the baby Bellas are doing really well. We have out first performance coming up, but a few Bellas don't seem 100% commited.

Fat Amy- What up shawshank? Nothing new here in downunder. Hope you can whip those new Bellas into shape quick Legacy. Just don't use cardio though?

Cynthia Rose- Maine is great, loving it here.

Seconding the whipping butts into shape. Id love to see that.

Chloe- You guys are so weird. My kidlets are less strange than all of you Bellas.

I've got to head off now, duty calls.

Beca chuckles, rolls her eyes and types...

Beca- Hey weirdos, I have some exciting yet... not so exciting news (I think)?

I have my first project!

Fat Amy- How is this not so exciting?

I'm so happy for you, I knew my butt confidence would help you. I really should bottle this shit to sell.

Emily- Hahah Amy!

That's so exciting Beca! Oh and hoping we will have a aca-meeting soon. I think that I need to be more strict. Aubrey help me!

Chloe- Ooooooh interested to know more Beca, just on my way home but I guess ill speak to you when we are both home.

Beca- Calm down guys, it's great that I have a project. But, you'll never guess who I've been assigned to

Lilly- My unborn child?

Beca- . . . . . .

Jessica- Um John doe? Jane doe? We aren't mind readers you know haha! :)

Fat Amy- Well actually I am known to have psychic powers.

Emily- Really Amy?

Aubrey- I feel a bit confused, let me read back.

Ashley- Me too, my notifications are going crazy.

Fat Amy- Well yeah Emily, it's because I'm Australian. But Beca, just tell us already.

Aubrey- Yeah Emily I will give you a call later. And Beca, Tell us!

Cynthia- Yeah tell us.

Beca- Okay guys...

Fat Amy- ?

Emily- ?

Beca- Her name is Luisa Kommissar.

Fat Amy- Holy sheet... You mean 'The Kommissar'?

Beca- Yep... who's first name is apparantly Luisa. But I'm not sure what to think about all this.

Fat Amy- I think, lucky for you!

Emily- Woah that's so cool.

Cynthia Rose- I bet she's just as hot as she used to be. Like daym girl.

Lilly- I smell like potpourri.

Ashley- That's crazy!

Jessica- I second that Ashley.

Aubrey- I hope she knows her place.

Chloe- WHAT!? I'm trying hard to ignore the fact she is the enemy.

Beca- Was! But, now she's not? I don't know. I'm so confused. I can't turn the project down or I would be considered ungreatful.

Plus she seemed kind of nice. She just wanted to work. I think? Maybe now worlds are over, things are different.

Fat Amy- This is a good thing, we all know you've always had a thing for her.

Beca- What? No... no... I haven't. What do you mean? No I haven't?

Cynthia Rose- Yeah girl, we all know you have.

Emily- Yeah you were pretty flustered all the time around her.

Beca- No I wasn't guys.

Fat Amy- It was pretty obvious Miss "Your sweat smells like cinnamon".

Beca- Wow was it really that obvious?

Fat Amy- Uh yeah, but I think you should go for it.

Emily- I agree.

Cynthia Rose- Tap that shit.

Beca- I'm not going to "tap" anything. I'm just producing music with her. She's asked me to help her with her new sense of lighter music which I found pretty weird because she's, well- The Kommissar. Anyway I will update when I can. I've got to drink my coffee and head home.

Amy- Catch ya later alligator.

Emily- Yeah I got Bellas rehearsal soon. Seeya.

Beca logs out of messenger and looks down at her coffee, its empty. When did she even drink it?

She picks up her handbag and heads home.

Chloe was chopping vegetables for tonights dinner when Beca walked through the room.

"So, Kommissar then?" Chloe says, not taking her eyes off the vegetables.

"Well yeah, I guess it will be interesting to work with her?" Beca said, in a questioning way.

Chloe puts the knife down all of a sudden. Placing her hands on the bench to brace herself feeling a surge of jealousy.

Chloe always thought about Beca never picked up that she had liked her since their moment in the shower back in Becas first year?

"You know, if you really do like her Beca, then you shouldn't let anything, or... anyone get in the way. You know... I mean if you do like her".

"Chloe, I don't..."

"Becs, I'm just saying though. You should be happy, you deserve the very best" she interupts swallowing loudly to remove the jealousy that was stuck in her throat.

"Chloe, seriously. I don't like her. That was before. She was just intimidating to be around everything is fine now and professional and fine. Okay?"

"Okay" Chloe agrees on the outside but she knows better. Beca is hard to shake and intimidate. But the German seemed to have that effect on her.

Later that night, Beca was laying in bed trying to think of things that weren't related to Kommissar. But she kept coming back to the feeling of her soft hands lifting her chin early this afternoon.

She usually fell asleep quickly. But the clock ticked over 1am and she was still wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Becas alarm sounds, however Beca had been awake for hours.

She walked over, fully dressed and showered and turned her alarm off.

It had been three days since she got the news that she would be working with Louisa. And since then, she hadn't had much sleep. Last night she had only slept 2 hours, so she decided that she couldn't stay in bed waiting to fall asleep so she got up, dressed and worked away at her laptop.

She yawned as she walked out of the door, leaving early to grab a coffee on the way to prepare her for her day ahead.

She orders and waits for her coffee, contemplating sitting down, but she notices that her favourite couch had been taken and she was too tired to handle any sort of socializing with others.

Grabbing her coffee, she turned around heading for the door. She walked mindlessly, too tired to notice a woman coming through the door from the other side.

With that, Beca smashes straight into her, remarkably managing to hold onto her coffee.

" Was zur Hölle machst du? Bewegen Sie mir aus dem Weg!" The tall blonde woman snarled.

The brunette looked up at the Blonde and suddenly realised who it was. Luisa.

"Kommissar, errr Luisa! Es tut mir leid!" Beca apologised.

The blondes scowl dropped into an amused smirk as she noted the small brunette girl.

"Ahh, The tiny maus, she speaks German" Luisa taunts.

Beca freezes and wonders how the woman could change her mood so seductively fast.

Beca goes to reply sharply, slightly offended at Luisas tone, but is interrupted by the hand rising up to her shoulder, picking fluff off of her black jacket.

"I didn't see you there, you are so tiny. And I am sorry for being..." she pauses with a huge grin, maintaining eye-contact, "Harsh".

Beca hitches on her breath. Why was this woman so attractive? Every word she says sounds like she's seducing someone and insulting them at the same time.

"Mouse?" Luisa questioned the silence.

"Uhh, sorry. I mean I uh, I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I didn't see where I was going and I was walking, and you were there and I was here and..." about to continue her tangent.

"I know. I was there. You have already apologised. But good, don't do it again". Luisa ubruptly mentioned as her face dropped from a smile. " I will see you in the early afternoon Tiny mouse", she then turned to walk away.

"Just because you're stupidly gorgeous does not mean I don't have a name! It's Beca for your information! Beca!" She exclaimed furiously- game to get a reaction of some sort, though more frustrated that her comeback included a compliment.

Luisa stopped and almost ignored Beca, but she turned around and simply said "Oh and Mouse? Do wear more black. It suits you" and walk away to order her coffee.

Beca stood there in awe, mostly because she could see Luisas hind, swaying away almost hypnotizing her. But partially because she couldn't understand why she felt the way she did about Luisa and how she could be confused about one person as much as she is right now.

She could have watched for much longer but another woman came through the door and bumped Becas shoulder as she was still standing partially in the way.

Beca snapped out of it and headed to her car, fumbling for her keys.

She arrived at work and business was as usual, that was until Luisa arrived.

"Luisa" Beca nodded, acknowledging the blonde, her heart beating fast. Too fast.

"Mouse" Luisa poked back, knowing it gets on her nerves.

Both sitting down, they talked about the different arrangements that Beca had come up with, music only.

"So I was thinking, though you are wanting to move to softer music, I think its important that we keep a strong beat in the song until we know where you're really going?" Beca said, giving her honest opinion. "Your voice is so beautiful and powerful, just like the rest of you is.." only just realising what she was saying and tries to cover up the adoration, "but we really need to make sure that you've got great music backing you up, I mean you could sing hot cross buns and be so entertaining because of how beautiful you are and your eyes. . . . Oh my god what am I saying" Beca stopped herself again, mentally kicking herself.

"I hear what you are saying. About the music, and the flattery but surely we could keep the two seperate? Though it seems that is hard for you to manage?"

Luisa said, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"You are so beautiful... ahh I can't. I literally cannot control my words around you. You are so stunning, how could anyone be so perfect!? Oh my god... I've got to go" Beca blurts as she runs out of the office and into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, her thoughts running a million miles an hour. What was all this about? Is she lesbian? Was she into Luisa? Why wasn't it different now worlds is long gone?

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and mentally pulls herself under control.

Just as she exhaled,

"Mouse?..? Are you okay?" Luisa asked, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Yes. I'm fine, no... I'm not. I mean.. Uhh I don't think I can say anything right now without being a total idiot in front of your gloriousness" she said turning around from the basin.

"My gloriousness you say?" Luisa asked, holding her hands out to the side, offering her body for view. "How mouse like" Luisa taunted, intensly staring as she took two steps towards Beca.

"I'm totally unsure whether you are about to beat me up or? I mean, I don't even know if I'd mind. I mean... oh my god" Beca started fumbling over her words.

"Shhhhh, Mouse" Luisa put a finger to Becas lips.

Beca was sure they were about to kiss. Her heart was beating faster the longer Luisa stood in front of her.

"You know, I find it rather... adorable that you are so clumsy in the way you speak and the way you move. It makes me feel..." she leant forward until she was just an inch away from Becas lips, opened her mouth and let out her breath and softly whispers "Like a cat who wants to eat the mouse"

Beca goes to close the inch between them, but Luisa pulls away and exits the bathroom, leaving Beca almost distraught.

She felt like she was going to pass out, as she realised she was holding her breath.

What even was that?! She drops her head as she was feeling the warmth all through her body, butterflies in her stomach because of the ex-rival.

She had less than pure thoughts and feelings about the ex rival and she didn't know if they were reciprocated and what to do about them.

Beca dries off her face and hands completely and walks out of the bathroom after a deep breath. Her breath seemed to fall out of her as she spotted Luisa having what seemed to be a serious conversation with the boss.

She walked quickly past the office, with her head down, hoping not to be caught staring at the gorgeous Blonde.

She almost made it into her office when she heard

"Mouse"?

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, her blush reappearing.

"I must apologise, but I cant work alongside you and your babbling. I want strictly work and I don't think that is something that you can uphold".

Beca felt a drop in her stomach. She was so confused. The flirting, the teasing versus the insults and now being fired or 'let go' from her case. What does this woman want from her? Obviously not a song.

Beca goes to reply kindly but feels her body heat up. "Well, I wish you had given me more of a chance you know. Because its not all my fault, because your so mean and sexy. You confuse me. You say such mean stuff but I feel like seduced just when you look down at me. I cant control anything. This is your fault. Its not even mine. You ruined this opportunity. I'm not the crazy vampire looking goddess".

She says, rambling and not stopping to breathe until she finished.

She looks down.

"My fault? You think this is my fault? Gaah. You couldn't keep this relationship professional. Instead you just keep tripping over yourself complimenting me. Which I find adorably endearing and makes me want to bite you, very hard." Luisa raises her voice to be stern.

"Look I..." Beca starts, but suddenly confused. "Wait, you want to what?" Beca questions?

"I said..." Luisa leans forward once again and whispers into Becas ear. "I... want... to... bite... you" she pauses between every word and then scrapes her teeth across Becas earlobe.

Beca feels a shudder through her body and goes weak at the knees. Her brain kicks in.

Your so confusing. One second you seem like you hate me and the next you seem like you want to jump my bones. I have no idea what's happening and I wish you would just tell me!?" She yells, suddenly noticing everyone around them staring.

"Well now, don't make a scene will you Mouse? You can be quite loud when you want to be. I'm wondering if you can be quiet when you need to be loud?"

Becas mouth dropped open but before she could string words together, Luisa was walking towards the exit. She stood there, wondering what to say or do next? She needed a drink. Something stronger than coffee.

She sat her desk, finished some paperwork and head home for a nice cold beer.


End file.
